Soul of Scent
by deansmyhunkyxo19
Summary: Roxxie is forced into the life of supernatural when two werewolfs attack! OC/Dean


**Hello everyone. I am deansmyhunkyxo19, and this is mah first fanfic. Plz R&R, cuz I luv feedback.**

* * *

Rise of the Huntress

Chapter 1:

It was late at night when Roxanne decided that it was time to make her way home.

Roxanne worked the night shift at **Prowl69,** a strip club in DC. She was the most popular attraction there, of couse. It wuz the end of her shift and she was heading home.

Roxxy, as she liked to be called, was a gorgeous, stunningly breathtaking blonde, and even tho she was a stripper she weren't a slut.

Her glossy hair was stick straight, with ringlets at the top of her head and pink and blue lowlights and it reached the middle of her slender back. Her impossibly green and violet eyes glowed with radaience nd she had the longest eyelashes known to man (or woman). They were jet black, of course (the eyelashes) so she didn't need mascara. Roxxy was, of course, well indowed (A/N: how else could she be a stripper!) in the chest area and had long legs that went on for days, in addition to her curvy horeglass figure n stick straight blonde hare.

Suddenly she heard a rustleting behind her (A/N: oops! I forgot to mention, she wuz in a dark alleyway). A growling sound met her cute earz. She turned cutely on the spot and called out, "Hellooo? Anyone thurrr?" In a cute Baltimore accent. Somehting growled.

Roxxie gapsed as two wolf-like creatures with huge teeth and fangs and lotsa hair jumped out behind the stinky dumpster. They looked like werewolves.

The left one, the bigger one, growled and made his way to Roxxie, who was pinned to da spot in fear. Suddenly she remembered the pepper spray she hadin her handbag. She opend her purse and whipped it out. "Back off, bitches. I gotsa some pepper spray." The wolve looked for a moment like they were gonna back off. But then one of them pounced on her!

Roxxie screamed bloody murder but suddenly out of nowhere a tall, muscular man apperad in teh alleyway and shot at the wolves. BANG BANG! Went the gun and he killed one of them dead. Blood and brains plastered the alley and it looked gros. Another man came out of the shadows and shot at the other one, but he missed and it ascaped. The 1st man helped Roxxie to her foot and grinned at her. "Hello," he said sexily. "My name is Dean. And this is my geek psychic borhter, Sam. He's a leetle anti-social, but you can ignore him."

Roxxie flung her hare back and it was like being hit with a wave of burning love and desire. Dean fell to his knees at Roxxie's feet and Sam whimprd from the sight. She had that effect on anyone who was mail, and even some who was femail. Roxxie wuz just so beeyootiful that it hurt the eyeballs to look at her beautee. Even when she realized that the wolve had ripped her shirt and skirt, and splattered wolf blood on her long legs and tanned arms. On any other person they would have looked like slut covered in dead wolve blood, but Roxxie looked like a warrior princess, and very hawt. Like a blonde Lara Croft.

She raised her pretty blu eyes and fluttered them at Dean, who swooned.

By now both the Winchester boys were going into conniptions.

"I like how u tried to defend urself," Dean cooed sexily at the sexy blond girl, who was twenty five, old enough for Dean, unlike that Jo the Ho who was wayyy too young for him. And too stupid. And too blonde. Plus Dean wasn't a pedo, he likes real women his own age.

Anyway, he flexed his sexy muscles and brandished his sexy gun. Damn, he made even a cold metal gun look sexy hawt. Plus he had his own pair of sexy guns, his arms! (A/N: Tee hee. coulnt' resist.)

"You woudl make a good huntress. Wanna be trained?" Sam said, not as sexily but he was still cute, if you ignore the weird mole he has onh is chin.

"My namez Roxxanne, BTW," Roxxane explaned. "You can call me Roxxie, tho." She winked at Dean. Sam pouted from the lack of attention. "So whats this about huntressing? I wanna be a huntress. You saved my life, I owe u."

"Come to our car?" Sam ordered. "We can protect u and lead you to our place."

Dean was still staring hungrily after Roxxy as they led her 2 their car. "Its a good thing ur comin with us. That werewolve could be back to kill you, and I'd never forgive myself if dat happened to u," Dean said soflty, blue eyes wide and earnest. Roxxy blused and looked away from Dean's intense stare.

They got in the black car that Dean drove (A/N: I forget wat its called, doesn't matter anyway… it's like an old rusty piece of crap, why don't they buy a new car?) and Roxxie got shotgun. Sammich had to sit in teh back. Ha ha, poor baby bro.

Sam, face reddening, turn the opportunity to smack Dean over the head with the purple-colored fuzzy demonic publication of a story. Standing up to avoid Dean's retaliation, he attempted to finish the chapter.

Then Dean drovet hem back to the motel where the Winchesters were staying. Dean unlocked the room number 10 and they all went inside. The room was smelly and the lights flickered but there was a TV. Roxxie could watch her favorite show, "Judge Judy."

"You can have my bed, Miss Roxxie," Deano said most gentlemanly like. He grinned seixily at her, which ruined teh effect somewhat. Roxxie giggled and blushed anyway, blond hare hding her face like a curtain of silver moonlite.

"You are so nice," Roxxie giggled. "Thnx for the bed. You can share if you like, I don't mind."

Dean, sexy beast that he was, whipped off his shirt like it was nothing and sed, "Of course I don't mind, if you don't." He then proceeded to do bench presses and sit-ups. (They had a personal gym in their motel room) Sam, prude as he was, huffily stalked out of the motel and said something about 'finding dinner.' What a party pooper.

Dean continud to show off for Roxxie, who hungrily watched his sweaty mussels relax and contract and relax and. . . (srry i cant rite the sex scene on cause its agents the rules)

Sam came back with Chinesse food and they all ate. Roxxie ate a lot of food 4 a gurl, but it never showed. She dind't work out, either, she didn't have to. She had a skinny waist and a firm butt as a result of a naturally fast metableyism (or however you spell it, idk). It seemed like Dean did, too, cuz he ate all the time bad foods and never got fat and ugly (A/N: thx god, or i'd have to kill him off early into the fic).

When they finished, Dean handed Roxxie a gun. "Tomorrow we'll teach you how to use it," Sam explained patiently. He's so cute with those puppy dog eyes sometimes.

But Dean was still sexier. And hawter. And sexier.

Anyway, Sam went to his bed and Roxxie and Dean wnet to theirs. Roxxie whispered, giggling, "I hop you don't mind, but I sleep in my birthday suit!" Dean's eyes widened.

A/N: hope y'all liked that first instalement. Wheee cliffy! As you can tell, things are going to heat up between Roxanne and Deany, and its just the first chappie! can't wait. I have to come up with an OC 4 Sammeh, too- any suggestins? Anyhoo, review! and no flamez or I will get Dean to shoot you. and then salt and gasoline your bones. and then set you on fiyah!


End file.
